1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fuel cells and, more specifically, to a direct methanol fuel cell system in which active control of the concentration of methanol at a critical point within the cell allows dynamic response to changes in power demand while minimizing crossover of methanol through the cell's membrane.
2. Background Information
Fuel cells are devices in which an electrochemical reaction is used to generate electricity. A variety of materials may be suitable for use as a fuel, depending upon the materials chosen for the components of the cell. Organic materials, such as methanol or formaldehyde, are attractive choices for fuels due to their high specific energies.
Fuel cell systems may be divided into “reformer based” (i.e., those in which the fuel is processed in some fashion before it is introduced into the cell) or “direct oxidation” in which the fuel is fed directly into the cell without internal processing. Most currently available fuel cells are of the reformer-based type, and their fuel processing requirement limits their application to relatively large applications relative to direct oxidation systems.
An example of a direct oxidation system is the direct methanol fuel cell system or DMFC. In a DMFC, the electrochemical reaction at the anode is a conversion of methanol and water to CO2, H+ and e−. The hydrogen ions flow through a membrane electrolyte to the cathode, while the free electrons flow through a load which is normally connected between the anode and cathode. At the cathode, oxygen reacts with hydrogen ions and free electrons to form water.
In addition, conventional DMFCs suffer from a problem which is well known to those skilled in the art: cross-over of methanol from the anode to the cathode through the membrane electrolyte, which causes significant loss in efficiency. Cross-over occurs because of the high solubility of methanol in the membrane electrolyte. In order to minimize cross-over, and thereby minimize the loss of efficiency, the concentration of methanol in the fuel feed stream is kept low (e.g., below 1M) by dilution with water. However, dilution of the methanol introduces other disadvantages: (1) the fuel cell's construction becomes more complicated and costly because of the structures and processes needed to store and manage the water; and (2) the energy per unit volume of the fuel cell, which is a critical factor in terms of the fuel cell's potential commercial applications, is reduced.
Many important applications of DMFCs require that the power source be able to vary its output in response to constantly changing electrical loads. There is a direct relationship between the electric load and the amount of methanol consumed. As such, it is desirable to vary the amount of methanol that is fed into the fuel cell, to supply slightly more fuel to the fuel cell than is consumed by the reaction that generates electricity. However, supplying substantially more fuel than is required has several disadvantages: it increases methanol crossover, which decreases efficiency of the system; in an open anode configuration, it increases the amount of fuel that passes through without reacting, thus wasting fuel; and in a closed anode configuration, it increases the volume of unreacted fuel that must be recirculated, consuming energy and increasing the demands on the system.
It is known to those skilled in the art that conventional efforts to actively control the methanol concentration, for the purposes of regulating the power output of a DMFC system and minimizing cross-over, have been accompanied by another disadvantage. In order to effect control using conventional methods, a methanol concentration sensor must be provided, the presence of which tends to further increase the cost and complexity of the fuel cell system as well as introduce an additional component whose failure could significantly affect performance.